


'Future' meets Present.

by Hidanilein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Demon Dean, Light Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidanilein/pseuds/Hidanilein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t exactly know what it was but something about the other guy was definitely odd. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed way more relaxed or how he had drowned one shot after another. Narrowing his eyes at the man Dean emptied his own glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he signaled the bartender they would need another round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Future' meets Present.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there  
> It's been forever since I uploaded anything on here--  
> And this thing here is also over a year old by now - when I decided to try myself on rping Deanmon I wrote this thing here, figuring out if I could feel the muse or not  
> Now I decided to simply upload it here as well  
> Even when I always have the feeling I'm rambling way too much--
> 
> So I hope ya like it too
> 
> Keep in mind that this is unbetad and that English is not my first language
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> *whispers* Also I suck at tagging---

He didn’t exactly know what it was but something about the other guy was definitely odd. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed way more relaxed or how he had drowned one shot after another. Narrowing his eyes at the man Dean emptied his own glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he signaled the bartender they would need another round.

Returning his green eyes to the smaller male he was still wondering about him, about how the hell he had found him and why he hadn’t dragged Sammy along. And why was he behaving like this? So completely different? In a way Dean had never --

Oh! Wait. That’s not true. He _had_ witnessed such a Castiel once. It had been years ago, when Zachariah had sent him into the future, showing him what would happen if Dean would continue to refuse to say ‘yes’ to Michael. Well, jokes had been on him since they managed to send Lucifer – and Michael – back into The Cage.

Anyhow… During this ‘visit’ he had meet a Castiel whom he had never though he would ever see. And God knew how – or maybe not, the fucker probably didn’t give a shit about this – this post apocalyptic version of the angel had landed in his universe, right in front of the bar Dean was spending his time, drinking, flirting, torturing the karaoke machine and other people.

This was only the shadow of the mighty angel, a guy who was only fighting for mere survival, drinking, doing drugs, smoking, getting stoned, all because it didn’t matter. Or maybe everything was easier like this. Whatever. Not that the Knight could find it in him to truly think about this or even to care why this version of his... friend was behaving like this.

Ever since he had woken up again, getting brought back to life by The Mark together with The First Blade he found himself not really caring about anything else than himself and the here and now.

But seeing this broken shell next to him a wicked grin rushed over his lips. Would he be able to break the man completely? The demon inside of him seemed to purr, rather content with this thought, even eager to not leave it at that, to pull through with it. Drowning his next shot he glanced around, his mind already coming up with all the things he would say to Cas.

Not that he would do that right away, no fun in torturing someone’s mind when they didn’t even realise where they were and what he was telling them. The first part was probably the reason Castiel was drinking so much, waking up in another universe… well he knew how that could get you. And he could only imagine how it was; Cas used to be able to fly, most likely in time and space and now he was not better than the humans surrounding him. Once more the demon realised that he didn't care at all though.

At least like this the other hadn’t noticed this time that something was different about Dean as well, it wasn’t either of the Deans this version of the ex- angel knew. And for the time being he decided that this was way better – and he was glad that Crowley was doing… whatever the King needed to do.

Because for now it was time for waiting, waiting till the other would reach his limits; even when they probably were high there should be a limit where his body would simply shut off, letting him fall unconscious. Most likely that was exactly what Cas himself was waiting for, waiting for the moment he would falling into the darkness, till his body had worked through the substances in his blood long enough for his brain to regain consciousness again. Only to repeat the whole cycle again. 

Dean was laughing with him, urging him to drink even more, pretending he was at least as wasted as the soldier – at least that was what he remembered about this version of the angel. The weapons he had been carried with him were at least speaking for that option. And the Knight had nothing but time, he didn’t need to sleep, so he could wait.

Finally the lids were falling over those blue eyes – who couldn’t even been compared anymore to the ones he looked into so long ago at that barn – and the bearer of the Mark of Cain was grinning again. Looking up he saw that Crowley had returned, raising an eyebrow at him when the former hunter was only smirking before he stood up, throwing the passed out ex-angel simply over his shoulder. He probably would only have some demon behind him who would make sure to inform Crowley where exactly his Knight of Hell was heading to. If that demon was causing him trouble he would just kill him, no big deal.

He was heading to an empty house, the one which had become his own personal little 'heaven'. From the outside it was nothing, just another run down building who no one would pay a second thought to but on the inside… Dean wasn’t often giving in to his demon but when he did... Well, he _had_ learned one or two things from Alistair during his time in hell. And in order to keep his new Knight at least something at bay and in a good mood Crowley had prepared this building for him - it had taken him quite a time to give in to this side of him, to be fair. To the dark twisted one, fueled by the Mark, the Mark fueled by the dark side and he was caught in between. Oh, how he had fought it in the beginning, rolling his eyes at every warning the King had tossed into his direction. When the flow of demons getting sent to him to quench the thrist for blood and death stopped it was only a matter of time until the new Knight snapped.

One night Dean had gone crazy in a motel room; it had been a disaster, quite contrary to the sex he had been aiming for getting that night. Blood everywhere, guts were spilled out, limps ripped off. It looked more like some wild animal had run wild - the Mark had finally taken its toll, reacting with the newly demon side hidden deep inside the Winchester. Maybe it was better when he would give in to his rage once in a while.

Not that he felt rage while he placed Cas on a chair, getting some ropes and humming lowly in the back of his throat while he tied the stoner to the furniture. It wasn’t rage, it was perverted pleasure. Seeing how much he could break the ex-angel. Maybe he was taking out aggressions at someone who couldn’t really be blamed for whatever his alternative self was doing in another dimension. But the demon didn’t care. Why would he after all?

Skilled hands made sure that the other was tied to the chair firmly before it was again time to wait. Still humming he walked around the room, his hands shoved into his pockets before he decided that he definitely had time to have a little bit more fun. It wasn’t late, one or two pretty girls definitely would be still up and more than ready for some adventure, drawn in by the danger and unknown.  
Simply because what else was he supposed to do? With the amount of alcohol Cas had drowned… he probably would take quite a while to wake up again so…

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you’re awake again~” “And I see you have tied me to a chair. As much as I enjoy bondage I would enjoy it more if I could move my damn limbs.” Dean grinned at this reply, leaning against the wall on Cas’ left side while he watched the soldier struggle against the bonds. “Ah, c’mon, Cas. I thought we could talk a bit~” Raising his left hand he took a sip from the whisky glass he was holding, grinning when the other was only rolling his eyes at him. Probably not really seeing the necessity to get tied down for that purpose.

“This must seem weird for you. Were already in 2015 and well… Nothing is like it was for you. The whole apocalypse thing… I still said no, but I figured my future self back then and you both knew it would end like this. Sammy jumped into the hole, taking Lucifer right back home.” With these words he pushed himself away from the wall, eyeing the tied down man who was looking at him at if he had already enough of this and if he could please come to his point.

“Ouch, Cas. Don’t look at me like this. It’s been years, you’re probably dying to get to know what you did.” Again he got only a shrug and a lazy grin. Maybe the effect of whatever drug the other guy had swallowed was still there. But... exactly, Dean didn't care; like this Castiel didn’t seem to be able to answer but from the way he was eyeing the demon he was at least conscious enough to understand what he was telling him.

“After that… you went a bit nuts. Big deal, wanting to find purgatory, collaborating with Crowley, lying to us, betraying us…” Ah. A reaction. The other male’s eyes went a bit wider before he frowned; probably he had a bit of a hard time believing what his friend was telling him. Or at least the version of his friend after the apocalypse didn’t happen. Or you know... whatever

“Oh, that’s right, Cas. You were spying on us as well. You wanted to become God. Congratulation at that, you only wiped out probably half of heaven’s angel before you sic the leviathans on the planet. Was great as well. They wanted to turn the whole earth into an ‘all-you-can-eat- buffet'. And you disappeared, we thought you were dead. But you simply… dropped into a lake and for a while didn’t pop up again.”

All of this Dean was saying in a nearly sickly sweat voice, swaying the whisky in his glass and slowly walked around Cas. Telling him what he had done in this universe, how he had failed his friends. But if he should be honest he must have to admit he was impressed in how this Castiel had changed.

These few years back he had only had the chance to speak a bit to him but now he saw how much the Winchesters have influenced him. There were maybe one or two emotions in those dull blue eyes but none of them seem to truly come out. ‘Hiding behind a mask, huh~?’

But that wouldn’t work like this, not this time. The wicked grin was back on his lips while he pulled a knife out, twirling it in his free hand while he finished his cycle as if he had every time of the world – well he did to some point. “Cas, I’m talking to you, it’s not nice to ignore me~”

And with those again sweetly spoken words he moved his hand, driving the knife deep into the ex- angel’s leg thigh and finally got a pleasant reaction from him. But probably it was more from the suddenness. And the fact that _Dean_ had just attacked him.

Until now all he had gotten from the man had been sassy comments or a roll of his eyes but now he was staring at him, eyes huge, as if he would see him for the first time in his life. “Oh~ Finally woken up, Sleepy Beauty~?”

“Who are you?” The deep voice seemed to crack a bit while the eyes flicked down again, to the knife which was still rammed deep into his flesh but the brave soldier didn’t seem to be willing to continue showing how much it hurt. “What did hurt more, Castiel? The stab itself or that I was the one to stab you?” The sweetness had disappeared from his voice, some hidden rage was back while he smirked, the hand which was still around the handle of the knife turned it around. Twisting it deeper into the wound and the demon’s smirk grew a bit wider when he saw how Cas was trying to claw into the armrests.

“And who I am? I’m Dean Winchester, the righteous man you pulled out of hell. Can’t you see? The Mark of Cain and The First Blade may have… change me a bit.” He waited till the other’s head snapped up before his eyes flashed black and he pulled the knife out again.

That was probably the moment Cas cracked. Dean could see it, how all the information he had given the smaller man was showing on his face. How he had acted after they had fought the apocalypse, how he had lied and betrayed them. And now this? One of the Winchester, a demon? With _The First Blade_. “Oh, believe me, it’s very true. And I love it~ How could I have _ever_ been afraid of this? I just do what I want to do. I'm finally my own man. And, oh, the taste of free will. And well the Mark demands deaths so...~” He dragged out that last vocal, the smug smirk still on his lips while he was letting Castiel stare at him. (The few deaths, the blood spilling... Dean loved it so it was a small 'price' for his freedom.)

Letting him try to figure him out, to figure out how the hell the guy he had known, the righteous man he had pulled out of hell, had become this. Dean knew that Cas had seen him lose Sam to Lucifer, seeing him lose his hopes, his faiths. Become someone who was fighting for the sole purpose of surviving, who he had fought along with. From the day he had rebelled for him until they went to face Sam.

And the Knight could see that seeing the oldest Winchester like this was even worse. In his world, in this post apocalyptic world there had been a reason for Dean to act like this, he had _needed_ to be some leader for them, showing no weakness since that would only risk their life. But this Dean, this _demon_ was only enjoying himself. His smirk grew even wider when he saw that Cas was slowly coming to the same conclusion. And there was regret and shame on this face and oh, so much beautiful guilt.

Crouching down in front of him Dean let the tip of the knife wander over one of Castiel’s unshaved cheeks, the wicked, sick smirk still on his lips. “Now, shall we continue~?” And with those words he dragged his hand further down, applying more pressure to it, strong enough to cut through the soldier’s skin. A hiss could be heard from the other and when Dean looked up it probably got even worse for Cas.

He could imagine that the other tried to think about something else, that someone else was dragging a damn knife over his skin, piercing it while doing so. But not when he was looking up, not when he was staring into those dull blue eyes with his own green ones like they had done so often in the past. “You still don’t want to talk to me? What a shame…” he dragged the weapon further down before he let it sink into the man’s side.

The scream Castiel was not really able to hold back was like music in Dean’s ear. “Was there even anything of your mojo left?” The demon grinned, his eyes still fixed on the other’s face while he turned the blade inside the wound, making the brave soldier gasp in pain. But he saw how he was clenching his jaw, his nails digging even more in the wood of the chair. “You’re not Dean…” He pressed out, between his teeth, needing all his willpower to keep it together. And they both knew that he was lying, that no matter what state Cas would always recognise Dean, and this case made no difference.

“But I am, Cas. This is what happened to me. Where were you to look after me the way you always said you would?”

 


End file.
